


It would be enough

by dreamerfound



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, fork in the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Daisy chooses to stay on the lighthouse.Season 5 canon divergence.





	It would be enough

**Author's Note:**

> written for trope bingo round 10  
> prompt: fork in the road (wild card)

Daisy was scared. Sure, she put on a brave front, but that's all it was; a mask she wore to get through the day. A mask she'd been wearing ever since Grant Ward and his betrayal. Sometimes it slipped but she usually managed to get it back on before anyone noticed. Anyone that mattered anyway. 

There was a time she thought finding her parents would be the pinnacle of her journey, her pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. It turned out that finding out where one came from wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Not for her anyway. When Daisy first met her father she thought he was a monster, and maybe he was in a way, but he was a monster with a reason for being that way. Turned out her mother was more of a monster than he was, and yet she had her reasons too. Monsters were made, not born. In The Framework she learned that anyone was capable of anything. Maybe it was her destiny to be a monster, she'd probably even have a good reason for it. Maybe if she went back home to her own time she really would become The Destroyer of Worlds. Maybe she wouldn't. But she didn't have to go back, did she? If she stayed she wouldn't have to worry about becoming the monster, here in this time the worst had already come to pass. It's not like she could destroy the world a second time.

Daisy didn't really understand the weird time travel time loop thingie that Fitz had been going on about. Simmons had tried to explain it but it still didn't make any sense to her. She just knew that if she went back home to her own time there was at least the chance that she would go on to wreck the world. Daisy didn't want to take that chance. She didn't want to live with that hanging over her head. 

This post-apocalyptic world wasn't great, but at least it wasn't the Framework. This place was real. Possibly a little too real. She could make a life here, or something like one. She could make friends. She'd miss the team but she could tell their stories and they'd live on here in the future through those tales. 

The look on Coulson's face when she told him she wanted to stay tugged at her heart. For a moment her resolve faltered. When he raised the icer, her first instinct was to lash out with her power. The power she could no longer access. She could still feel it prickling under her skin, she just couldn't use it. The fact that she wanted to use it against Coulson reinforced her desire to stay.

"Please, let me make this decision." She pleaded with him.

"I can't."

"Haven't I earned the right to make my own choices?"

"Not when this is the choice you make." Coulson looked pained.

"Not like this," May said. She put her hand on the icer, forcing it to drop. 

"I can't lose you," Coulson said.

"If you make the decision for me, then you've already lost me." Daisy lowered her hand. She hadn't even realized she had lifted it. She really would have used her powers on him if she could have. She knew that if she returned home Simmons would remove the inhibitor whether she wanted her to or not. They needed her to be Quake, just being Daisy wasn't enough for them anymore. Daisy knew what she had to do. 

"You need to go. I'm staying. Get home safe, okay? Tell the rest of the team -- tell them..." Daisy shrugged, she couldn't think of anything that would be enough. Coulson nodded. He stepped forward and scooped her up into his arms. She was going to miss this man that had become like a father to her, but he was one of the reasons she was doing this. She didn't want him to ever see her become The Destroyer of Worlds. He could just remember her as Daisy Johnson Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. It would be enough. It had to be.


End file.
